Undercover Baby
by StolenRookie
Summary: Should he go inside? He asked himself as he looked back at her, he couldn't afford to have Andy wake up and see him.  But he needed to be closer to her, to see that she was okay.He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't Sam Swarek,


He stood in the doorway of her hospital room and was mesmerised by her sleeping form in the morning sunlight.  
>A proud smile on his face as he glanced from her to the tiny bundle sleeping beside her, wrapped in a blanket.<br>She was laying on her side, her back to him. Her hair was into a now messy pony tail.  
>She had given birth less than four hours ago so he could understand why she was exhausted.<p>

He checked the name tag on the door; Andrea McNally.

Should he go inside? He asked himself as he looked back at her, he couldn't afford to have Andy wake up and see him.  
>But he needed to be closer to her, to see that she was okay.<br>He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't Sam Swarek, married and now the father of a newborn baby.

He was someone else, someone who has never met an Andrea McNally in his life and if he was caught by anyone here it could burn him badly.  
>But Sam couldn't help himself, it was his baby in there and his wife too.<p>

He had always planned to be there for the birth, to hold Andy's hand, to be shouted at, to be supportive, to see the wonder of his child entering the world, but he couldn't be.  
>He had to go undercover, Andy didn't like it, but she understood. He should have been back to her before the baby arrived, but his operation didn't go to plan, what should have lasted a couple of weeks, a month tops, had turned into a three month undercover operation.<p>

He had missed his child's birth and at that moment he loathed his job and he hated himself.  
>Andy had to go through this alone.<br>He wasn't there.  
>But he wanted to be here now.<p>

So Sam stepped into the room and quietly walked over to the crib.  
>He paused before looking in, glancing at the name tag.<p>

Lily Sarah Swarek  
>Born: September 8th 2013.<br>Sex: Female  
>Weight: 5 pounds, 7 ounces<br>Length: 18 inches  
>Mother: Andrea McNally<br>Father: Samuel Swarek

Sam smiled, it was a girl!  
>Sam Swarek had a baby girl!<p>

Love for the small tiny infant flowed through him as he read his daughter's name tag again.

He noticed her last name and remembered when Andy married Sam she didn't take Sam's last name only because she did want any confusion at work.  
>Which Sam didn't mind to0 much, sure he loved the idea of Andy McNally becoming Andy Swarek but he understood.<br>Plus, he still gots to call her McNally which he loved so it wasn't so bad.

His heart pounded in his chest as he leaned over to look into the crib, to look at his daughter for the first time.  
>He was nervous that if she woke and started to cry, Andy would wake up and he would be caught and that wouldn't be good for any of them.<p>

If Boyd knew he was here. God!  
>He would be in major trouble.<br>But he had to see his girls.

He looked into the crib and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, his dimples showing full force.

She was beautiful. She looked so much like Andy it was uncanny. Same face, eye and nose shape. He couldn't see the colour of her eyes as they were tightly shut, nor her hair colour as her head was covered by a tiny pink fleece hat.

She was perfect.  
>She was beautiful.<br>She was his.  
>His daughter. His little girl.<p>

They haden't met until now and he already loved her, as much as her mother, he now had two precious women in his life.  
>He looked over at Andy, she was still asleep.<p>

Sam let out a shaky breath as he tempted fate, he gently placed his hands into the crib and gingerly moved away the white blanket that was wrapped around her.  
>As he revealed the small grey onesie; he chuckled at the sight of a cat wearing a Police hat, with its paws on its hips, emblazoned on the front,<br>underneath the words : "Don't make me get my Daddy's badge." Sam smiled, it was an outfit Sarah found him when Andy was about four months pregnant, she thought it was cute. Sam found it funny and he could help but smile knowing that Andy brought that shirt into the hospital with her for their child to wear.

He gently removed Lily's hat, careful not to wake her.  
>She had thin brown hair, lighter than Sam's, about the same shade as Andy's.<br>With his fingertips, he gently; she was soft and perfect, and Sam could wait any longer so he reached in and picked his daughter up.

He knew he was tempting fate like tempting a starving lion with a piece of meat and at any second the lion could take the meat, and Sam would be caught.  
>But he wanted; no, he needed to hold her.<br>Just once.

Taking a deep breath, he gently placed his hands under her tiny body and carefully lifted her out of her crib, cradling her against his chest, supporting her head.  
>As he looked at his daughter, his heart swelled with pride and tears sprang into his had never imagined himself having kids.<br>Never.  
>Let alone getting married. After he became a cop he just felt he wouldn't be able to handle having a wife or kids.<br>He felt that if he had kids something could and possibly would happen.  
>Like what happened to Sarah, or a kidnapping or worse.<p>

Sam shook his head, he didn't like the thought of that possibility.  
>He'd seen so much happen to children through his line of work, some through the hurt of strangers, some through the hands of those who should have cared for them, loved them.<br>It had made him think that having children was not an option for him.

That was until Andy.

He was glad Andy was a cop, she understood the horrors that they saw.  
>She knew how to comfort him, just as he knew how to comfort her.<br>They were always there for each other when it mattered, except for today.  
>Today, he had let her down; he hadn't been there for her, or for his daughter.<br>He made himself a promise; that as soon as this operation was over he was going to be there for them both, no matter what.  
>He wasn't going to waste a moment of time with his family.<p>

But he had fallen in love with Andy, something he'd never expected or wanted.  
>She was an amazing woman, a fantastic copper and he couldn't believe how lucky he'd been when she told him that she loved him too.<br>But today, she had given him the best gift he could ever have, his beautiful daughter; she was the icing on the cake.

Lily started to stir again, her eyes opened and she looked at the stranger who was holding her.  
>Sam smiled at her, she had wonderful dark brown eyes.<br>His eyes.  
>She blinked, and Sam could swear she had a sceptical look on her face, contemplating what she should do, to cry out of fear or just stay quiet.<br>Sam pleaded internally that she wouldn't cry, he was relieved when she decided to yawn.

Sam's heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat when he noticed small dimples on her cheeks, he wanted to cry he was so happy.  
>But Sam managed to compose himself as he turned back to the crib. Carefully he laid Lily back into her crib, reluctantly wrapped the blanket around her.<br>Lily met his eyes; he thought she almost looked confused as to who this man was and why he looked so sad.  
>He bent forward and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered,<br>"I love you, Lily. I'll be home soon, I promise."

Tears filled his eyes, he didn't want to leave her there and he didn't want to leave Andy. He wanted to be there to help Andy take care of Lily, but he knew that she would have to manage on her own for the next few weeks.

He wanted to be there for Lily.  
>For every second.<br>He was going to come back, he would make that certain.

Sam walked over to Andy, he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
>He wanted to be there for Andy too, wanted to help her every step of the way.<br>He would be come back for her also. No matter what, even if he had to get himself burned.  
>He didn't care.<p>

Sam left the room, pausing at the doorway looking back at his family for a momment before leaving, like he'd never been there in the first place...

Andy McNally opened her eyes and whispered into the room, "Be safe Sam." even though she knew Sam wasn't there.

The End :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys loved it!<strong>

***I thought of this last night when I was thinking about my other story Years. ****I thought this would be an awesome scene for it, but I wouldn't have much of a story if I did this.****So I did it as a one-shot. **  
><strong>Kinda sad I know but I had to do it, it was to cute not to.<br>******God I woud cry reading a story about Andy having Luke's baby and like Sam being there afterward! **  
><strong>Ack if she like gave it Sam's name for its middle name! CRYS DEEPLY!<strong>**

**Question,  
>I've been watching alot of movies where a girl dresses up as a guy to, like, prove a point or something.<br>I reeeeally want to write a stoy like that but I have no clue if I want to place it in like collage or at 15? What do you guys think?  
>If it was in collage it would be awesome 'cuz she would be rooming with Dov and Chris. Plus she could be like telling this to Sam when Dov calls her by her guys name for fun at work. :P SO FUNNY!<br>But if I had her at 15 it could be like most of the movies where she/he falls in love with Sam while she is still a guy and he gets mad when he finds out but loves her in the end. I would have no clue how to write that though .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>But anyway<strong>  
><strong>You guys watched the 5th episode! Did you like it?<br>**  
><strong>I'm didn't... -_-<strong>

I missed the first 5 mintues so now I have to wait till ten :(

**Ugh Jo you were SO cool at first, same as you Luke. **  
><strong>Now I just reall don't like you two.<strong>  
><strong>You two remind me of my Mother.<strong>  
><strong>But I was SO worried about Dov though!<strong>  
><strong>Poor Dov! I love how he still flirts when trapped under a bomb. I liked the bomb squad lady. Better than Eddie thats for sure.<strong>

**Review telling me what you think, I love hearing from you guys! :DDD **  
><strong>-Taylor<strong>


End file.
